Toumei Answer: Reverse Bound
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Di tangannya, bangau kertas dengan angka 66 dari kertas ujiannya... "Tapi akan jadi membosankan kalau benar seperti itu." Dan ia memberikan—menjatuhkannya di bangkuku. Simbol awal mula pertemanan kami. 'Jangan sentuh...' Terlambat. AlphaFey


**Fey's POV**

Ketika itu, musim salju. Seluruh kota diselimuti oleh warna putih bersih yang cantik walau statis. Suasana begitu damai. Begitu juga suasana kelas ini yang yah—dari dulu pun tetap saja begini-begini terus.

Tanpa kusadari, namaku dipanggil oleh guru. Secara refleks aku berdiri, lalu berjalan santai menuju meja guru tersebut. Beliau memberikan secarik kertas padaku. Oh, mungkin hasil ulangan kemarin ya.

Kemudian berbagai nama ia panggil, dengan nada yang sama pada tiap ucapannya. Murid-murid maju dengan pola langkah yang sama persis, mengambil hasil ujian mereka lalu kembali duduk.

Kulirik kertas tak berguna yang tersemat di tanganku ini. Nilai 100. _Yappari_~

—tapi ayolah, ini membosankan. Yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah bersikap manis dan belajar sedikit. Anehnya hal itu bisa membuatku menonjol dan banyak di sukai di antara kerumunan ini. Ah, sebenarnya tidak aneh juga sih. Habis semua orang di sini sama semua. Pola pikirnya, gesturnya, semuanya. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menjadi sedikit berbeda dan bagitu saja aku sudah menjadi istimewa.

Juga membuatku merasa sedikit tersisih dari normalitas mereka.

Aah~ Membosankan sekali...

Kemudian nama pemuda yang duduk di bangku sebelahku dipanggil. Alpha, murid biasa-biasa yang tak terlalu menonjol dengan penampilan biasa dan nilai rata-rata. Bisa dibilang, tak ada yang istimewa darinya. Oleh karena itu aku belum pernah bicara dengannya meski bangku kami berdekatan.

Toh tak ada yang menarik dari semua ini.

—oh. Nilainya kali ini 66. Sedikit menurun rupanya. Biasanya ia akan mendapatkan nilai antara 70-80. Yah, standar orang biasa.

"...Jangan lihat."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar—memperhatikan suaranya lebih dalam. Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karena malu. Jelas lah, siapa juga yang tidak akan malu bila nilai ahsil ujiannya yang jelek dipelototi oleh seorang murid pintar nan jenius yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna?

"Hehe, gomen. Sepertinya nilaimu menurun. Mau kubantu belajar?" ujarku seramah mungkin. Dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya aku memulai percakapan dengannya. Ckck, indah sekali aktingku. Pakai menawarkan diri untuk mengajari segala. Yang namanya formalitas itu memang merepotkan ya, menuntut kita untuk selalu berlaku baik pada orang lain.

Padahal yang seperti itu sama sekali bukan sifatku.

Menanggapi tawaranku, Alpha menatapku. Datar namun dalam, seolah ia bisa membaca isi hatiku. Ah, tidak. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar bisa.

Kemudian tatapan kami yang saling beremu itu terputus. Aku segera memalingkan wajah darinya. Takut, mungkin saja ia akan benar-beanr membaca isi hatiku bila kami bertatapan lebih lama lagi.

'Srek!'

Alpha berdiri, tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping kiri bangkuku. Ia menatap datar padaku, seiring dengan bibirnya yang mulai berucap pelan...

"Ternyata kau juga selalu berpikir seperti itu."

Di tangannya, bangau kertas dengan akngka 66 dari kertas ujiannya...

"Tapi akan jadi membosankan kalau benar seperti itu."

Dan ia memberikan—menjatuhkannya di bangkuku. Simbol awal mula pertemanan kami.

'Jangan sentuh...!'

Terlambat.

**Toumei Answer: Reverse Bounds**

Kadang, aku hanya ingin jujur. Menginjak bualan tentang dunia yang statis ini di hadapan semua kebosananku atas dunia yang memuakkan ini.

Namun apa, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berpura-pura manis di hadapan semua orang. Dan mencabik serta merobek kertas tiada arti ini sebagai bentuk pelampiasanku. Biar saja. Toh, nilai 100 seperti ini bisa kudapatkan kapanpun aku mau.

...aku hanya ingin menghilang. Toh kalau aku mati sekarang akan ada orang yang menggantikanku.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan kalau berdiri di sini pada saat musim dingin."

Sebuah syal melilit leherku dari belakang, untungnya tidak sampai mencekik. Terkejut, secara refleks aku berbalik. Mendapati sepasang abu-abu yang menatapku datar, lagi-lagi.

"Hai, Alpha. Terima kasih untuk syalnya. Kau juga sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku, berusaha menjawabnya semanis mungkin. Namun ia tak mempedulikan ucapanku, menatap ke arah sobekan kertas yang berserakan di bawah kakiku.

"...kenapa kau menyobeknya?"

Bodoh, tentu saja karena benta itu tak berguna.

"Eeh? Habisnya aku bosan." Jawabku riang, "Untungnya Alpha datang, jadi aku tidak merasa bosan lagi."

Heh, sejak kapan aku belajar untuk mengatakan dusta besar macam ini?

Yah, tapi kalau bersamanya aku bisa mengatakan kebohongan apapun sesukaku. Toh nanti ia tahu bila ucapanku itu hanya bialan semata.

"...lagipula nilai seperti itu bisa kudapatkan lagi lain kali."

'ctak!'

Awww! Sakit tahu! Apa itu tadi—jari?

"Alphaaa! Kenapa kau menyentil dahiku! ?" teriakku sambil menggembungkan pipi. Kadang-kadang gestur ini membuatku sedikit mual karena diriku sendiri.

Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab, hanya menggengam tanganku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama.

_'Even just muttering that is so foolish'_

Bodoh. Aku juga tahu itu.

Tanpa sadar, aku jadi tersenyum kecil dan membalas genggaman tangannya.

**Toumei Answer: Reverse Bounds**

Siklus itu terus berlalu, dan sejak saat itu kami menjalaninya berdua. Diam dalam kebisuan seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk juga. Kami agak jarang memulai percakapan, tahu-tahu sudah melakukan segalanya berdua. Aneh, namun justru hubungan yang seperti ini membuatku merasa nyaman. Karena bila aku tak perlu bicara, itu artinya tak perlu lagi untuk berbohong.

Begini saja sudah cukup memberi hiburan bagi hidupku yang statis ini

**Toumei Answer: Reverse Bounds**

_Tidak ada hati yang lebih ingin menghilang dari hatiku._

"_Ada. Di..."_

"_Aku... sudah ... banyak hal. Ternyata apapun yang kita ..., dunia ini ..."_

"_Kau ... kan? Sebenarnya aku juga."_

"_Karena itu, aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang..."_

"TIDAK!"

'Kriiiiiiiiing!'

...mimpi.

Syukurlah, ternyata itu tadi hanya mimpi.

**Toumei Answer: Reverse Bounds**

Ah, hari ini kau absen. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit sepi. Aku duduk dalam diam sambil terus menatap bangkumu, menghiraukan isakan kecil para murid dan memandang datar pada vas bunga yang diletakkan di sana.

Aah...

Kemudian, hari ini pun kau absen lagi. Entah ini sudah hari yang keberapa. Aku hanya memandang sekilas pada hasil ujianku. Nilai 95, masih bagus tapi ini aneh. Biasanya nilaiku selalu seratus. Aku kembali menatap pada bangku sebelah kiri, masih kosong. Masih dengan vas bunga di atas bangkunya. Bunga yang sama, daun dan kelopakknya gugur karena ia mulai kering.

Kupandang jendela besar di sebelah bangkumu. Hari ini langitnya begitu indah. Anehnyaa~ rasanya ada hal penting yang kulupakan.

"_Jendela sebelah ini... apakah akan ada sesuatu yang ia refleksikan?"_

Aku ingat.

Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Bangku yang telah kosong selama dua minggu ini, bunga kering yang tak pernah diganti ini, kaca jendela yang menjadi saksi, senyuman dan warna rambutmu yang mulai memudar, orang-orang yang mulai melupakanmu—

'BRAK!'

'SREEEK! Tap tap tap tap'

Andai saja aku bisa menemukan jawabannya lebih cepat.

**Toumei Answer: Reverse Bounds**

Selama ini, aku selalu tersenyum. Itu semua untuk menyembunyikan keburukan hatiku. Untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Hingga akhirnya aku menutup mata, bahkan darimu...

'KRIIIIING—'

Sunyi. Karena akhirnya aku sadar bahwa segalanya telah pergi.

**Toumei Answer: Reverse Bounds**

Aku ingat. Waktu itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihatnya.

"_Alphaaa, kau di mana—hee? Kau di sini rupanya. Ayo kita pulang."_

"_Fey, aku... sudah memikirkan banyak hal. Ternyata apapun yang kita lakukan, dunia ini tak akan berubah."_

"_Eeh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tal mengerti lhoo."_

"_Kau bosan kan? Sebenarnya aku juga."_

"_..Alpha? Apa yang kau lakukan. Jendela itu... jangan! Alpha—"_

"_Karena itu, aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang..."_

"_ALPHAAAA!"_

Ia, yang waktu itu melompat dari jendela dan kemudian mati.

**Toumei Answer: Reverse Bounds**

Hari ini langit begitu cerah. Seolah menertawakanku yang untuk pertama kalinya larut dalam kesedihan. Kertas yang teremas iu masih tersemat dalam kantong bajuku. Dengan tatapan kosong aku memandang sekitar.

Ah, itu...

Kakiku melangkah mendekati benda itu. Putih yang buram, bangau kertas yang terlupakan. Dengan tempelan isolasi yang membungkusnya di sana-sini.

Aku tertawa pelan. Bodoh, jadi ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengumpulkan serpihan kertas yang kurobek dan menjadikannya bangau kertas begini?

Bodoh sekali.

Tes...

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupukku. Senyumanku memudar, digantkan oleh isak tangis kehilangan. Ah, lama aku tak menangisi orang seperti ini. Lama aku tak memiliki orang yang sebegitu berrti seperti ini. Lama sekali—

Aku tak melihat jawaban transparan yang selama ini mengapung dalam langit.

Hingga yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menyesal. Dan berjanji untuk tidak pernah melupakanmu.

**FIN**

A/N: Oke, feelnya ga dapet kan? Saya tahu. Maaf, saya nggak pingin banyak omong saat ini. Maaf ficnya jelek, maaf saya belum update, dan maaf, maaf, maaf.

Review? Sebenarnya saya mengharapkannya, tapi untuk saat ini ekspektasi saya mengatakan bahwa fic sampah macam ini tidak akan mendapatkan banyak hati. Cuma kalau bisa, satu aja orang yang ngereview. Saya udah seneng. Kalau udah sudah-susah bikin sesuatu tapi nggak ada yang nanggapi itu... ternyata rasanya begitu 'sesuatu'. Hahaha. Sudah ah.

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
